Reclaimer
by darkneccis
Summary: Shinji is chosen by the Elder Gods to be the sacred reclaimer of the generation. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. All names of gods and locations are MINE I made them myself and you may not use them without my permission.

This is my attempt at an AU fic. I just thought I would give it a try. Read and Review please. People are out of character

(This is where the scene is taking place)

(Furadias)

Shinji sat watching the double suns of the land of Furadias set behind the mountains. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned and saw his fellow soldier and best friend approaching, Touji.

"Hey Shin man" he said as he sat down beside him on the ledge "you okay"

'Why do you ask" Shinji replied turning back toward his friend.

"You have been spending a lot of time looking at those mountains is all" he replied.

"Im fine" Shinji said.

"Okay" Touji said and turned to watch the suns set also.

"Anything else" Shinji asked.

Touji shook his head and stood up. Shinji also stood up and dusted the dirt of his pants as he was walking back toward the Inn. As soon as he got through the door he headed back to his room to sleep until the first, and brightest of the two suns, began to rise in 4 hours.

(Court of the Elder Gods)

"We must choose a reclaimer who we all have faith in" stated a god as he stood up.

He was about 6 feet tall. The red silk shirt he wore almost ripped through at some places because of his enormous amounts of muscle he had on his body. His fire red hair grew past his shoulder and he had a sword sheathed in his red leather scabbard at his side. His skin had a reddish tint to it. He was the Elder God of lava and fire Frueri.

"Obviously Frueri I think that all of us present have faith in this young boy" said a woman as she stood up.

She was about the same height as Frueri and had ice blue hair that was down to about her ears. She wore a sky blue silk dress that reached the floor and had a small dagger tucked at her side. Her skin was white as snow. She was the Elder Goddess of ice and water Frosadis.

"But what of the Darkness when they arrive Frosadis. They will not think that this boy is suitable for such an important task" spoke a goddess.

She was an exact clone of Frosadis but had blonde hair and was wearing a yellow dress. She also had a dagger at her side. Her skin was slightly tanned. She was the Elder Goddess of Light Brithius.

Frosadis was about to reply to her sister when a lesser god standing at the door to the hall announced

"The Darkness approaches" at the top of his non-existent lungs.

The great wooden doors opened and three Gods entered.

The first was about 7 foot tall and covered in muscles that were larger then Frueri's. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail that ended at his shoulders. He wore a black suit of armor that had spikes at his knees, his elbows, his shoulders, one on each boot, and his knuckles. At his side he carried a sword made out of black steel. His eyes were an unnatural black color that seemed to swallow all light that was directed toward them. His pale white skin created a striking contrast to all the black he wore. He was the Elder God of Destruction and Darkness, Darkneccis.

Behind him to his right was another god who was a few inches shorter then Darkneccis. He was covered in bandages like a mummy that covered him from head to toe with little space left for his eyes. Through the holes for his eyes a small bit of withered brown flesh was visible. Only Darkneccis knew what lay beneath those tan colored bandages. He was missing his left arm and it was replaced with a large black mace. His eyes gave off a color of green that was similar to the color of tree leaves. He was the Elder God of sickness and death Ifishaus.

To the left of Darkneccis was a god who looked almost the same as Darkneccis, except that the armor he wore was a pale silver color and his hair was the same color of his armor and he was bit shorter. His eyes were not black but gold with red flecks spread throughout them. He was the son of Darkneccis. The Elder God of Tyranny and Anarchy Hextorion.

As soon as the gods entered all the shadows that were in the room immediately flocked to Darkneccis like bees flocking to honey. Darkneccis continued on followed by Hextorion and Ifishaus to the area where their thrones sat.

Darkneccis's throne was carved out of onyx stone and had a large dragon spreading from the top with two rubies acting as eyes which created a striking contrast. Ifishaus sat at a simple throne carved out of stone that was similar to the color of his bandages. Hextorion sat at a throne that was slightly smaller then Darkneccis but was an exact copy of his except it was carved from silver and the dragon's eyes were sapphire.

"Who have you chosen to put through the trials?" Darkneccis asked in his cold voice.

"Yesss we are quite interesssted in who you have chosssen to be the reclaimer of thisss generation" Ifishaus said in his snake like voice.

"We have found one we think suitable for the trials" Brithius said "but we need your approval" she finished

"We will consider it" Hextorion said in an almost exact copy of his fathers' voice "we will most certainly consider it"

"Any other news we should be informed of dear sister" Darkneccis asked mockingly at Brithius.

"None that concerns the Darkness" she said with acid dripping from her words.

"Then we ssshall ssspeak again sssoon" Ifishaus said as he rose from his throne.

"Come" Darkneccis said beckoning to his fellow Darkness members from his position at the doors.

The other two Gods followed and when Darkneccis left the room the shadows returned.

Author's Notes:

It's short and sweet. Just a prologue to introduce the Elder Gods and stuff like that. Please Read and Review it. I'll get Chapter 1 written soon. If you want to pre read say so in a review or email me. My email address in is my profile if your interested.


End file.
